


Thorns of Revenge

by sazzy_angel



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angry Magnus, Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post 2x17, Revenge, Seelie Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzy_angel/pseuds/sazzy_angel
Summary: Set after 2x17 ends, Magnus has sent a fire message to the Seelie Queen. He is offered a way by the Seelie Queen. Where he has to choose between his love for Alec and getting revenge against the Clave as well as stopping Valentine. Will give up his Alexander? For a chance at revenge?





	Thorns of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I do not own shadowhunters at all. Characters don't belong to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> After watching 2x17 I came up with this theory and idea. I hope you like it.

A gentle tapping was all that could be heard in the shadows of the darkly lit loft. The two men sat in silence, neither daring to say anything to the other, once nursing his whiskey. Watching it swirl in the glass, his glowing catlike eyes caught in the hypnotic gaze of the amber liquid that consumed the glass. Licking his lips with a heavy sigh, he brought the whiskey to his lips. Before the glass touched his lips, pushing tongue between his teeth. Feeling the ridges in his teeth. Inspecting the liquid as it moved. Almost hearing it call out to him, with soothing and comforting words of an old friend. Magnus' eyes becoming lost in the sea of his only comfort. Closing his eyes he wrapped his lips around the rim of the glass and sipped. The liquid burned his thrust, as it had done so many times before. That warm familiar burn, a comfort that he found at the bottom of a glass. However he was not alone tonight. 

"You haven't touched your drink Luke"

Magnus didn't move his eyes from his drink once he opened them, feeling Luke's gaze upon him. The knowing judgemental look that Luke had on his face. They could have done this anywhere, had a drink and waited for the Queens firemessage. But he was waiting here. He was not going to leave this place. Even if Magnus knew a fire message could get to him where ever he was. 

"I think your drinking enough for the both of us." Magnus could hear the judgemental tone in Luke's voice. "Beside someone has to have their wits about them with the Seelie Queen"

Magnus hummed as he took another sip of the warming liquid. Not caring much for Luke's judgement, or the fact that Luke was ignoring the drink in his hand. There was a fire within Magnus. His hand tightened around the glass. The fingers around the glass had whitened, the black nail polish even more pronounced than usual. 

Magnus' eyes moved slowly from the drink in his hand to the door. Seeing and hearing nothing from the door. Just seeing the empty space. The fire within his stomach burning within him. His jaw tended, teeth pushing against each other. Fingers pushed harder on the glass tumbler in his hand. The fire within his belly slowly starting to consume him. He felt it burning up his arms and through his finger tips. Suddenly the glass smashed within his hand, breaking apart, the liquid falling onto his leg and onto the ground. Magnus barely noticed this, as he swallowed, his eyes never leaving the door as he let go of the glass pieces in his hands. 

"Magnus..."

Luke's voice full of worry as he stood up and moved over to his friend. Putting his own untouched glass down on the coffee table. He took Magnus' hand in his to inspect any kind of damage. Magnus looked from the door to Luke, standing up himself, pulling his hand from Luke. Wiping his hand against his jacket, swallowing the lump in his throat. Wiping off stray pieces of glass off his clothes. 

"I better get changed. Can't see the Queen like this"

Luke made a move to say something to his friend, his mouth opened as Magnus pushed past him. Walking towards one of the bedroom. Luke followed close behind him. The door closing on his face. 

"Magnus!" 

"Be out soon"

Luke sighed as he shook his head, his hands going to his waist. Pushing his jacket off at the side of his hips to reveal his badge. Luke closed his eyes as he pushed his lips together. Turning around to the mess of the broken glass on the floor in the living room. This was not the Magnus he knew. In all the years he has known him this was not something he had seen before. He looked back to the broken bottle of alcohol from earlier that Magnus had destroyed with his magic. Luke swallowed before pulling out his cell phone. He needed someone with a bit more Magnus experience that himself. If Magnus wouldn't listen to him, maybe there was someone else he would listen to. Someone who knew him longer that Luke had. 

"We need to go. Can't keep the Queen waiting." Luke looked up from his phone, to see that Magnus had opened the doors. He had changed into a deep purple suit with a deeper purple jacket. A dark purple streak in his hair. 

"Magnus, this might not be the best idea to see the Queen right now"

"No one is making you come Luke" 

Magnus pushed past Luke stopping in front of him. He waved his arms in front of him. Creating a portal in front of himself. 

"So I take it she granted you entrance."

Luke's jaw was set as he watched the portal. Magnus just walked through it. Luke shook his head angrily, he stepped forward and went through the portal after his friend. 

*******

Magnus and Luke were led by a petite pretty Fae. Neither could remember the name or even tell the sex of the Fae, for the long hair and gender neutral look. Not that it really mattered. Magnus was too focused on his reason for coming here. Luke himself was too focused on watching out for Magnus. Both were brought before the Seelie Queen. Her red hair blowing in the wind with the blossoms of the spring air. She stood, her hands clasped in front of her, her face as ageless as a child. Blinking at the downworld leaders before of her. 

"Magnus Bane, Lucian, it is such a late hour for you both to have called upon me."

Her voice was as sweet as honey, time worked differently in the seelie court, of this both men knew. Appearances could be deceiving. Magnus bowed his head to her, kneeling down, Luke soon followed suit. They both knew better than to anger the Queen. Not in her own realm, not if they ever wanted to return. 

"Apologies your Majesty but we have grave news. And we wish your help"

Magnus spoke keeping himself kneeling he looked up to the Seelie queen. Her knowing eyes baring into him. For she was older than him, he was but a child to her. 

"Your shadowhunter betrayed you. I told you he would"

Her voice calm and collected as she moved closer to him. Magnus' eyes looked down as her hand moved out and stroked her face. 

"All shadowhunters care about is themselves Magnus. Their own kind." 

Luke growled beside her, the Queen sharply looked over at him to silent him. Her eyes turning back to Magnus. Softening. 

"The Clave lied. Valentine has the Soul sword still." Magnus couldn't talk about Alec. He couldn't do this right now with the queen. Magnus felt her hand take his and pulled him up. 

"I will send seelie scouts out to look for him immediately." She looked the warlock over. Before turning and moving over to her flower bush. Her fingers gliding over the petals. "The colours on flowers are always so vibrant. Such wonderful occasions mundanes bring flowers for." The queen pulled at the flower. Turning back she bought the flower to magnus and tucked it into his jacket pocket. 

"My queen Valentine and the.." she put her finger to his lips. 

"I always wondered why flowers were used for weddings. Since flowers last for such a short time. Do they have no faith in their union that they use such a plant that will wither and die. Why surround yourself with something that will grow old and die on you. Something that one day is full of life. Then slowly will wrinkle and die."

Taking a step back from Magnus she watched his face. Luke was the one who broke the silence.

"Your Majesty we don't know how long we have before valentine uses the Soul sword again. He is after all the mortal instruments. Who knows what he is planning next. We came for help."

Putting her hand up to silence the werewolf. Her eyes not leaving magnus. Who would not look her in the eye. 

"Yes you came for help, because you no longer trust the Clave. You have come to see what I have always seen."

Magnus' eyes slowly met hers. 

"You know how to find valentine!"

"Yes."

Her answer was short and to the point. Never leaving magnus. But it was not magnus who spoke next. 

"Then we must go. Go after valentine."

"What do you want in return?"

The queen didn't even blink at Magnus' question. Magnus would give anything to punish valentine, punish the Clave for what they did to him. The nightmares were still there. The emptiness and hollowness wasn't going away. 

"You want revenge, your filled with rage and hate towards those that have wronged you. I can give you that. But all I need from you, is a moment, a memory." She didn't even blink as she looked at him over. 

"What memory?"

"Magnus you can't...." Luke was shut down when magnus' hand went infront of his face to quieten him down. This has no gone how he was expecting it to. 

Magnus' attention was completely on the seelie queen. As hers was on Magnus. 

"Your love for your nephlim. A memory of him. He is the thing that holds you back from your revenge."

Magnus' pulled back. A frown forming on his face. 

"Alexander?"

Confused filled his face as his hand went to the flower that the queen had placed in his pocket. How was Alec holding him back from his revenge?

"Your feelings for the shadowhunters are clouded by your feelings for this child. A babe who has barely lived. Who will only live for a speck of dust compared to us."

Luke opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't speak right now. 

"My feelings for Alec have nothing to do with this"

The seelie queen tutted and shook her head.  
"My dear Magnus, you used to hate all shadowhunters like the rest of us. You have changed so much. There little slave. Bending over for them. Doing favours for them, with no form of a thank you." She started to walk round magnus in a circle. "Tell me Magnus, when they tortured you. Did they ever apologise for the agony rune? For not believing you? When imodgen Herondale tried to murder you. Did any of them say the words 'I'm sorry' or are the proud shadowhunters too vain to be wrong?"

"Enough!" Luke gained his voice and grabbed hold of his friend. "Magnus we need to go." Pulling at Magnus. 

"You know I'm right. I can help you make them pay. Valentine can be stopped but only with my help. Before he kills more of your kind."

Magnus pushed at Luke "let me go."  
Once removing himself from Luke he turned back to the seelie queen. "Valentine has killed again." Magnus hadn't heard of more deaths. Had he been too wrapped up down here to have heard anything. The seelie queen nodded. 

"Your people are dying because of them. Did they even tell you your beloved Elliot was dead? Or dorthera had been taken? They do not care for us. They use us as there will takes it. All for the mortal mirror. Their fight against valentine." 

Magnus swallowed and shook his head. Turning away from them. He made a move to leave. "We need to find Dot." He was running out of friend that were alive. He felt the stab in his heart at the news of Elliot being dead. Another death due to valentine. A war he was not apart of.

"Remember my offer stands Magnus Bane." She shouted over with a hint of a smile. Letting them both go. 

********

 

Magnus had left Luke at the station. He had been searching for Dot, trying to track her, trying to track any form of her. She was one of his oldest friends. Ragnar was gone, soon Luke would be gone. He would die like most of those in this mortal world would. All that would be left of the little groups of friends he had would be Simon and Raphael. The rest would wither and die. 

His eyes went to the rose in his pocket. Magnus opened the door to his loft. He had portaled just outside of the door. Once he walked inside he was surprised to find the glass from the whiskey he had broken earlier was gone. He frowned then saw a sleeping figure on the couch. His black hair peaking over the top of the couch. Soft snoring could be heard from the figure. 

Part of Magnus wanted to conjure a blanket to put around the sleeping figure, or to wake him with a kiss. But that part of him was not burning inside. He had lost patience. He was sick of being lied to. Alec was the one shadowhunter he thought would never lie to him. The one who would put him first. But all shadowhunters were the same. Magnus gritted his teeth as he went over to the couch looking over to see what he could throw. 

Magnus could feel the energy burning inside him, as he looked at Alexander asleep. He looked like he was peaceful. Like he had done nothing wrong. Like he was an angel and Magnus was a devil. Like Magnus was beneath him. Magnus felt his magic flow through him, a red bolt of energy flew through his hands and into the bookcase behind the couch Alec was sleeping on. 

Alec jumped up, startled from his sleep. His bow instantly deglamoured and pulled out at the ready. Standing facing Magnus he looked around, looking for any danger that was infront. His eyes softened and his bow and arrow moved down from attention. 

"Magnus.... wha..."

"You should leave... I'm sure you have your own bed to go to"

Alec turned to see the broken bookcase behind him. Removing his bow he turned back to magnus. Knowing Magnus was angry with him. He had hoped that time and space would have calmed Magnus down. Alec moved closer to magnus. 

"I was worried about you."

Magnus snorted and turned his back to Alec. Clicking his fingers her conjured a martini. Alec's hand moved up to touch magnus' back. 

"Don't." Magnus closed his eyes trying to ignore the man behind him. He took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. Trying to ignoring the burning within himself. 

"Magnus please. Listen to me. I didn't do this to...."

Magnus turned around with a snarl on his face. Putting his drink down that he didn't even get a chance to drink. 

"I have listened to you. All I do is listen to you. I'm always there for you. I do everything you ask for Alec. I portal your friends anywhere they want. I'm constantly making potions for your Institute. Or heaven for bit healing someone. Because hey magnus can do it. There isn't another warlock around because Alexander Lightwoods pet warlock can do it. And I hear he's housetrained and everything."

Magnus growled out. As he pushed past Alec. Willing everything within himself to not destroy something else in his loft. 

"You did this Alexander. You picked them over me. You have done it time and time again. I don't know why I thought this time would be any different."  
Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at the rings on his fingers. Starting to play with one of them. 

"Magnus it's not about you or them. We are all on the same side."  
Alec moved behind magnus. He looked so lost. Unsure of what he should do. If he should touch magnus or not. 

"The same side.... where's Dot?"

Magnus turned his head and glanced at Alec. His eyes watching Alec's reaction. The seelie queen couldn't lie. He had known her a long time. He knew she manipulated them. But they were all downworlders. They would all die if valentine activated the soul sword again. 

"Magnus... she sacrificed herself to save clary. So the mortal mirror could be protected from valentine." Magnus shook his head walking away from Alec again. Alec moved after him. "We have everyone looking for Valentine. We will find her."

"Like you found Cleophas" magnus ran his tongue over his teeth. He looked over to where his drink was. He blinked, feeling the headache pushing on his head. Alec didn't care about them. How had he been so blind to it. Shadowhunters used them all the time. He was old enough to know that, he had seen it many times. Magnus blinked for a moment "the mortal mirror.... you have the mortal mirror." His heart jumped. The Clave has the mortal mirror. They had everything they needed. But the Clave couldn't be trusted. 

"Yes, but Magnus we will find Dot and get Cleophas back. We just need time."

Magnus shook his head. 

"Time is something we don't have." He looked down to the rose and pulled it from his pocket and looked at it in his finger tips. "I have a difficult decision to make.... and the only thing holding me back...." magnus swallowed as he watched the flower in his hand burn away. His magic making it burn. Magnus turned to Alec. "Is you"

Alec stepped forward, Alec's hand went out to Magnus' "magnus I love you. I never wanted you to feel like that."

Alec had never wanted magnus to feel like he was holding him back. Alec touched his cheek, concerned for magnus. Magnus didn't look him in the eye as he pulled back. 

"Leave your key when you leave. I have work to do." He opened up a portal. Turning to it. He knew what he had to do. What was best for his people and what was best for him. "Goodbye Alexander." 

Before Magnus could go into the portal. Alec pulled on magnus' hand. Pulling magnus into him. Wrapping himself around him. His lips finding magnus'. Alec was unsure what was going on. But it felt like goodbye. He couldn't loose magnus. His lips devoured magnus' trying to remember how his lips tasted. His tongue seeking entry, being granted it. Magnus sucked on the tongue that had entered his mouth. There bodies moved together. Moaning together. Before Magnus pulled back. Alec's cheeks were wet. He was unsure who they belonged to. 

Once Alec opened his eyes, magnus was gone. As was the portal. Alec turned and looked around at the empty loft. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Pounding out of his chest. Looking for the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first fan fiction in a while. Hope it wasn't too bad. Please comment.  
> I will update as soon as I can. I have ideas for this. Thanks for reading
> 
> My twitter is sazzyangel
> 
> Follow me there 
> 
> Thanks to shadowmystic for listening to me rant about this


End file.
